Shenanigans
by Tamarindo Amargo
Summary: Una parvada de cuervos se llama crimen. [COLECCIÓN DE ONESHOTS]. Ep 4, Nishinoya Yuu "El guardián que cuida del equipo, pero... ¿quién cuida de él?"
1. Ep1: Adolescentes

**Shenanigans**

 _"Una parvada de cuervos se llama crimen"_

* * *

 _ **Adolescentes**_

#1, Capitán, Especialista defensivo, Rematador, Sawamura Daichi

 **Summary:** _A veces la gente olvida que, Sawamura Daichi es, en efecto, un adolescente._

* * *

No es la primera vez que le ha pasado desde que se volvió capitán del equipo. De hecho, no es la primera vez que simplemente alguien lo ha mencionado desde que entró a la preparatoria Karasuno.

Si bien recuerda, la primera persona que alguna vez se lo dijo, fue Asahi. No le sorprende en lo más absoluto.

Ocurrió unas semanas después de haber iniciado las actividades del club, cuando aún no se conocían muy bien y Asahi tropezaba con sus palabras al hablarles. _Aún lo hace_ , piensa Daichi, _pero al menos ahora no parece que va a ponerse a llorar cuando se equivoca._

En ese entonces, Daichi era lo que Asahi llamaba una persona _generalmente buena_. Así que cuando a su nuevo compañero se le trababa la lengua y se ponía rojo, Daichi simplemente le corregía la palabra y lo dejaba seguir hablando.

 _Eres como un padre, cre-creo,_ le había dicho Asahi. _Tu y Sugawara, ambos se comportan como si tuvieran que cuidarme, no se cómo sentarme sobre- ...di-dije sentarme y no sentirme ¿no es así? santo dios, por favor olvida todo lo que dije._

También lo escuchaba seguido en su familia. _Daichi-kun es tan maduro y amable ¡Seguramente será un excelente padre!_ , a veces también se escuchaba, _Daichi-kun es tan inteligente, está en clases pre-universitarias, deberías ser más como él._ Y, cuando lo eligieron como capitán del equipo, no hubo familiar que no dijera _, Daichi-kun tiene calificaciones excelentes, es maduro y amable ¡Y además capitán de equipo! Antes que nos demos cuenta, traerá también una novia a la familia._

Cuando salió del closet, dejó de ser la admiración de la familia. Entonces tuvo un poco más tiempo para ser Daichi, adolescente promedio, estudiante de preparatoria, y no Sawamura Daichi, el hijo prodigio, la maravilla del vecindario.

De alguna manera, estaba más feliz de esa forma.

* * *

Las personas que más olvidan que es un adolescente, suelen ser sus profesores. Dicen que, algo en la forma en la cual se comporta, les hace sentir que hablan con un colega, y no un estudiante regular.

Luego lo vieron corriendo a la cafetería, en un duelo a muerte contra el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, accidentalmente encendiendo la alarma contra incendios, y Daichi sabe que intentan esconderlo, pero cada vez que le hablan sabe que están evitando reír un poco.

 _El santo de Sawamura, corriendo por los pasillos cual alma en pena, tratando de competir contra el capitán de un equipo que lo que más hacen es correr,_ ese fue sin duda alguna el chisme de pasillo de la semana. Daichi no sabe en qué momento la idea le sonó bien, pero también sabe que competiría contra _cualquiera_ en una carrera a la cafetería.

Una vez se le ocurrió la idea de competir contra Kageyama y Hinata. _Lo dejaron mordiendo polvo_. Cuando finalmente los alcanzó, tuvieron las santas pelotas de preguntarle si no le dolía la espalda. Estuvieron limpiando el gimnasio por una semana, porque Daichi es maduro, pero no lo suficiente para dejar pasar algo así.

* * *

Una vez, intento de broma por parte de los chicos de segundo ya suponía, Nishinoya le preguntó qué se sentía ser el padre del equipo.

 _Un sueño hecho realidad,_ recuerda haber contestado. _Siempre quise cuidar de un grupo de adolescentes con cerebros de pájaro que apenas funcionan._

Su momento de victoria, porque poner a Nishinoya en un estado de vergüenza en el cual los esfuerzos combinados de Tanaka y Asahi son requeridos para calmarlo es una victoria, fue cortado en seco cuando Ennoshita fue a preguntarle a Suga.

 _¿Qué se siente ser la mamá del equipo?_

* * *

—No puedo creer que le dijeras a Noya que es más tonto que la palabra —Daichi tampoco se lo creía. De nuevo, era maduro, pero no lo suficiente para dejar pasar algo así. El aludido se encontraba un par de metros atrás, como un tomate de lo rojo, aún siendo calmado por Tanaka y Asahi—. Míralo, creo que si le prendes un cerillo cerca, combustiona.

—Se lo tiene ganado, por payazo —sabe muy bien que se va a disculpar. Luego. Cuando el líbero hubiera reflexionado sobre las consecuencias de jugarle una broma como esa—. De todas formas ¿de dónde sacaron el chistecito de decirme papá?

—Aparentemente, Asahi les contó a los de primero lo de la primera vez que nos dijo que actuamos como sus padres-

—Santo _dios._

—Y luego Hinata se lo contó a Noya, y ya sabes qué pasó luego —el colocador estiró sus brazos, sus ojos somnolientos, mientras que Daichi gruñó, pensando exactamente cómo es que en menos de un año siendo capitán del equipo, había envejecido al menos dos veces su edad—. Oye, oye, no estás solo en el bote, ellos me llaman _Sugamama_.

—Ah, es que además estamos casados —bromeó inocentemente. Suga lo recibió con un golpe juguetón en el brazo, y Daichi fingió un quejido solamente para hacerle reír. Lo consiguió.

—¡Que grosero! Que sepas que me han dicho que haría de un excelente marido —el acto de indignación de Suga traicionaba completamente la risa en su voz. Daichi lo encontraba perfectamente encantador.

—No lo dudo —respondió con una sonrisa amable. La idea de Suga como marido se le hacía casi como un cuento de hadas. El chico cantaba para memorizar clases, gritaba más que Tanaka cuando se emocionaba y tenía las expresiones más entretenidas. Incluso si llevaba su corazón en las manos, era imposible para Daichi saber en qué estaba pensando la mayoría del tiempo, porque con una simple sonrisa inocente, borraba toda sospecha sobre sí. Era-

—Hey ¿a qué te refieres con que tengo expresiones _entretenidas?_ ¿Te ríes de mi a mis espaldas, _Sawamura-kun?_ —Yyyyy _había dicho todo eso en voz alta._ — Estás rojo ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si te pido que olvides los últimos cinco minutos de tu vida ¿lo harías?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Asahi?

—¡Suga!

—Calma, calma, no le diré a nadie que crees que mi sonrisa es mágica, _Dai-chan._

Riendo, jugando, continuaron su camino. En algún punto, Daichi olvidó que Noya estaba avergonzado, que le había dicho a Suga que seguramente haría de un buen marido y que su sonrisa era más o menos mágica. Porque hablaban de las series que seguían, de las clases que no entendían, y del entrenamiento asesino que tenían que cumplir, con tal de seguir avanzando.

Porque, muchas personas parecen olvidar que Sawamura Daichi es, en efecto, un adolescente. Hormonal, sudoroso, intenso, propenso a enamorarse tontamente. Pero Suga no le deja olvidarlo, ni pasa un solo día sin que lo atormente por el mismo motivo.

Y estaría enojado...

—No voltees ahora, pero Asahi está abrazando a Noya —volteó ligeramente la cabeza para confirmar, solo para ser golpeado por el colocador— _¡Oye, dije que no voltearas!_

Pero es joven, y Suga tiene una sonrisa muy bonita. Ya habrá tiempo para enojarse en el futuro.

* * *

No fue hasta más tarde ese día...

—Suga me llamó _Dai-chan_ ¿no es así?

Que se dio cuenta que quizás baja demasiado la guardia alrededor de su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Shenanigans**

 _ **Ep1: Sawamura Daichi**_


	2. Ep2: Esa época del año

**Shenanigans**

 _"Una parvada de cuervos se llama crimen"_

* * *

 **Esa época del año**

 _#2, Vice-capitán, Setter, Sugawara Koushi_

 **Summary:** _El equipo de voléibol masculino se prepara para recibir nuevamente su temporada favorita del año._

* * *

Todos odian la temporada de exámenes, eso es un hecho a voces. Específicamente las voces de Tanaka Ryunosuke y Nishinoya Yuu.

Koushi cree que, muy en el fondo, Daichi tiene pesadillas con el hecho de que los cuatro jugadores más talentosos del equipo sean también los más idiotas. Junto con las pesadillas del peluquín volador del sub-director. Posiblemente esté quedando calvo antes de tiempo.

Por su parte, Hinata y Kageyama no se quejan. No demasiado al menos -no mientras se encuentren dentro del rango auditivo de los tres alumnos de primer año que les ayudan. Yamaguchi con literatura japonesa, Yachi con inglés y Tsukishima con matemáticas.

Con un suspiro, continuó trotando.

Todos odian la temporada de exámenes y eso no es ningún secreto. A Sugawara Koushi en particular, no le fascinaba particularmente la cantidad de presión y estrés que estaba teniendo que soportar. Mucho menos la falta de sueño. Le saldrían canas si seguía de esa forma.

No es un prodigio y lo sabe, pero aún así se las ha arreglado para mantener calificaciones altas.

No es un genio, pero Koushi se las ingenia y pelea a su manera.

* * *

—A veces creo que debe existir un límite a tu idiotez, —empezó el rubio, una tarde dentro de la habitación del club— pero cada vez me convenzo más y más de que tu cerebro es un agujero negro del mismo calibre que el de tu estómago.

—¡Oye! ¡Me estoy esforzando aquí, Apestoshima! —Replicó Hinata, ignorando totalmente el regaño de Yamaguchi, quien le recordaba por enésima vez _que no hiciera enojar a su mejor amigo_ , y aún sin poder pasar de las ecuaciones de segundo grado que, _con un nivel de paciencia más alto de lo usual_ , Tsukishima estaba intentando insertar dentro de su cabeza.— No todos aquí somos unos cerebritos.

—Aunque me encantaría presumir de intelecto _superior_ , _no soy ningún maldito genio_ , hay algo llamado estudiar que-

— _¡Estudiar es aburrido!_ No aguanto estar tanto tiempo sentado ¡Necesito moverme! —Sollozó dramáticamente el pelirrojo, echando su cabeza al cuaderno, totalmente rendido. Fastidiado, Tsukishima se puso de pie, sobándose las sienes, y murmurando algo que sonaba muy parecido a _por qué sigo dejando que Yamaguchi me convenza de hacer estas cosas._

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un perro que necesita un paseo? —Se burló Kageyama, quien tampoco estaba consiguiendo agarrarle el hilo a las ecuaciones e iba peor que Hinata _si tal cosa era posible_ , pero para su suerte era Yamaguchi quien se estaba encargando de él. _No podemos arriesgarnos a que el cuarto de club se queme por la mecha corta entre Kageyama y Tsukishima_ , fue la plegaria que le rezaron al joven pecoso.

—¡Cállate, Tontoyama!

—¡Hinata, idiota!

—¿Es que es el único que te sabes?

—¡Claro que no, idiota!

—¡Ustedes dos, par de atolondrao's! —El aullido de Nishinoya, sin pantalones para la desgracia del resto de las personas en los mismos metros cuadrados, fue lo que los hizo callar finalmente— ¡Vienen los senpai, cierren la boca!

—Nishinoya-san, quizá quiera ponerse sus pantalones antes que lleguen —intervino Yamaguchi con su usual voz calmada. Como si alguien le hubiera prendido un foco, Nishinoya repentinamente notó la falta de ropa en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, para luego proceder a terminar de vestirse—. De todas formas, normalmente hay mucho ruido cuando llegan los senpai ¿qué tiene hoy de particular?

—¡Yamaguchi! ¡Hoy es un día muy, muy especial, para todos tus senpai! —Exclamó esta vez Tanaka, más emocionado que de costumbre. A esas alturas del discurso, tanto Ennoshita, como Narita y Kinoshita estarían diciéndole al rematador que cerrase la boca de una vez, y sin embargo lucían igual de impacientes. _Por qué_ , era lo que los jugadores de primero no terminaban de entender— Permitan que les hable, de la llegada de un ángel entre nosotros.

—¿Shimizu-san? —Preguntó Hinata, ya acostumbrado a las maromas de sus dos senpai más ruidosos.

—¿Yacchan? —Dijo Yamaguchi casi al mismo tiempo, más o menos esperando un cambio de dirección.

De alguna forma se las arreglaron para estar equivocados de iguales formas.

—Chicos... —el ambiente repentinamente se oscureció. Los de primero tragaron en seco, mientras los de segundo observaban al rematador, por una vez expectantes de cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras— ¿Alguna vez han escuchado a Suga-san, cantar?

La pregunta los tomó tan desprevenidos que incluso Tsukishima tuvo que hacer un doble-check, para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien la primera vez. ¿Sugawara-san, cantando? Sí, aparentemente era un tema al cual todos en el equipo debían dedicarle unos momentos de pensamiento, una vez al año como mínimo.

Yamaguchi fue el primero en salir del estupor -los de segundo sospechaban que el chico debía tener alguna especie de bendición celestial, si era el mejor amigo de Tsukishima-, para hacer la pregunta del millón.

—¿Por qué habríamos de escuchar a Sugawara-san cantar, justo _hoy_ , justo _ahora?_ —Cuestionó el pecoso. Porque, si después de tanto tiempo en el equipo todavía no lo habían escuchado ni una sola vez ¿por qué ahora?

—Porque... —Nishinoya finalmente recuperó la suficiente coordinación cerebro-boca para volver a hablar; y esta vez, con los pantalones puestos— la temporada de exámenes inicia la semana próxima.

Ante la mención de exámenes, Hinata y Kageyama empalidecieron visiblemente. Todos odian la temporada de exámenes, pero a ese par de idiotas les iba, si posible, mucho peor que al resto.

Tsukishima abrió la boca para preguntar exactamente _qué correlación existía entre Sugawara-san cantando y la ominosa época de exámenes_ , cuando una melodía armoniosa proveniente del otro lado de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de club, los dejó a todos en un trance instantáneo.

* * *

—Hoy estás de buen humor, Suga —observó Daichi mientras subían las escaleras, haciendo lo posible por no caer embobado ante los tarareos del colocador.

—Oh es que finalmente memoricé el procedimiento para la configuración electrónica que vendrá en el examen de química —tarareando, medio distraído, probablemente pensando en comerse de una vez la mandarina que tenía en su bolso y que llevaba haciéndole ojitos toda la mañana, Suga pensaba en los exámenes de la siguiente semana y cómo su tiempo de sueño se estaba diezmando progresivamente—, y podré ayudar a Asahi también.

—Suga, eres un ángel —estableció Asahi, con una sonrisa tímida decorando su cara de niño rudo. Suga siempre encontraba esa imagen como algo entrañable que debía ser cuidado. No lo decía en voz alta, por supuesto, decidido a endurecer así fuera un poco el carácter blandito de su buen amigo.

—Sinceramente no te entiendo Asahi —el aludido dio un respingo antes de comenzar a rascarse la nuca, hábito nervioso que estaba lejos de romper—, dices que no te interesa ir a la universidad pero estudias como si fueras a tomar el examen de todas formas.

—Tener calificaciones bajas también me pone ansioso —respondió en voz baja.

—Me figuraba —se burló Daichi, observando cómo el rostro de Asahi se ponía cada vez más y más rojo.

—Daichi tiene pesadillas con este equipo —Suga rió tanto como Daichi rodó los ojos. Asahi, enrojecido como tomate maduro, mantuvo su boca cerrada.

—Tengo pesadillas con este equipo, Asahi, y no ayudas a que el problema se solucione —viéndose mencionado nuevamente, soltó un pequeño _eh_ que no hizo más que aumentar las risas de su capitán y vice-capitán.

—Creí que las pesadillas eran sobre el peluquín del sub-director- _¡ay!_ —Las carcajadas de Suga alcanzaron decibeles casi peligrosos, pero su risa no era fea. _Jamás era fea_. Y, aún rojo de la risa, mientras Daichi le seguía pegando a Asahi porque ese es _el evento que jamás ha de ser mencionado,_ abrió la puerta de la habitación de club.

El colocador suplente del equipo sabe muy bien que los _rookies_ y los jugadores de segundo año, son peculiares con todas las letras de la palabra. Si tuviera que coronar a alguien, no sabe si sería a Kageyama o a Nishinoya, pero mientras más lo piensa, más recuerda todas las _particularidades_ del equipo, como la vez que Narita y Kinoshita de alguna forma convencieron a Ennoshita de grabar un thriller, o cuando Hinata se quedó atascado en un árbol, o cuando a Tanaka se le ocurrió la idea de jugar a unir los puntos en la espalda de Yamaguchi, y la semana en la que los calcetines de Tanaka comenzaron a desaparecer misteriosamente, o cuando...

 _Ahora que lo considero_ , pensó el colocador, aún en el pórtico, _¿realmente estarán bien cuando nos retiremos?_

Es posible que la _exposición prolongada al balón_ sea lo que les afloja tanto las tuercas, en ese caso no tiene nada que hacer.

Como sea, no tiene ni la más remota idea de por qué cuando entra a la habitación del club...

—¡Suga-san!

—¡Sugawara-san!

—¿Por qué Hinata está llorando? — _Todos los de primer año se encuentran experimentando un nivel diferente del nirvana._

 _Revisión rápida._ Hinata está _llorando a moco suelto_ y Suga sabe -oh, _sabe_ \- que pasará un rato antes que se le pase. Tsukishima tiene la expresión de haber sido _iluminado por una deidad superior_ y estar en trance -de hecho si entrecierra los ojos, puede ver su alma escapándose a otro plano terrenal. Yamaguchi lucía más estable emocionalmente, pero eso no le borraba la expresión de haber visto _un ángel_ en persona.

 _Kageyama no estaba respirando._

—¿¡Qué diantres pasó aquí?!

* * *

Koushi cree que muy en el fondo, Daichi tiene pesadillas con el equipo. Lo cree, porque él también las tiene.

En su segundo año, alrededor de la misma época del año, pasó algo muy similar. Noya se postró ante sus pies jurándole lealtad y Tanaka empezó a rezar. Y, para más colmo, en primer año, Asahi comenzó a recitar poemas enteros sobre ángeles. _Daichi le propuso matrimonio_ -para luego, milagrosamente, olvidarse de ello y nunca volverlo a mencionar.

Koushi no detesta la época de exámenes por los exámenes en sí -que, no son su parte favorita, pero aún-, sino porque parece atontar todavía más al equipo, y le preocupa que tal cosa alcance un daño cerebral irremediable.

—¿Pero qué les pasa a todos la semana anterior a la época de exámenes? —Cinco minutos después, lograron calmar a Hinata y Kageyama había vuelto a respirar. Koushi no estaba muy seguro de qué cosas habría visto Tsukishima en su viaje astral, pero debieron ser reveladoras porque no lo vio fruncir el ceño ni una vez por el resto del entrenamiento. Yamaguchi estaba, mayormente, sin daños.

Había considerado preguntarle a Noya o Tanaka si tuvieron algo que ver, pero se encontraban sospechosamente silenciosos. Narita y Kinoshita tampoco soltaron la lengua. Por una vez, Ennoshita parecía estar respaldando la que según Koushi debía ser una de las travesuras masivas del equipo.

Preguntarle algo a Asahi o Daichi era sencillamente un caso perdido.

—Quién sabe —contestó Kiyoko, con una cierta Yachi tras su espalda. Las últimas dos personas cuerdas que les quedaban. _Dios las bendiga_ , rezó Koushi.

—Se ha comprobado que debido al calentamiento global, ciertos tipos de aves han presentado un cambio en su comportamiento.

Koushi observó a Hinata intentando ponerse la chaqueta de Kageyama como pantalón.

 _Calentamiento global, sí, vamos a quedarnos con eso._

* * *

 **Shenanigans**

 _ **Ep2: Sugawara Koushi**_

* * *

 _ **Tamarindo amargo responde a sus review:**_

 _ **LeoriHNB:** Daichi intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que no piensa en Suga así. No lo está logrando. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

 _ **Water blossoms:** Cada vez que alguien me dice que Daichi es serio y maduro yo me acuerdo que una vez lo castigaron por competir contra el capitán del equipo de básquetbol en una carrera a la cafetería. Eso es canon, y es precioso. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

* * *

 _Todos en este anime han estado enamorados de Suga por al menos cinco minutos, no me mientas Furadate_ **-Att. Tamarindo Amargo**


	3. Ep3: Real wild child

**Shenanigans**

 _"Una parvada de cuervos se llama crimen"_

* * *

 _ **Real wild child**_

 _#3, As, Rematador, Azumane Asahi_

 **Summary:** _Cuando todos se acobardan, Asahi muestra lo valiente que puede llegar a ser._

* * *

Las noches de invierno son realmente frías en Karasuno.

A todos les queda mejor una estación diferente. Suga en primavera, luce como un angel caído del cielo, y Daichi en otoño puede usar tanto verde y naranja como a su corazón le plazca. En verano, Nishinoya se llena de refrescos y helados, pantaloncillos y remeras ligeras, y Tanaka vuelve a cortar su cabello al ras, y se le puede ver usando lentes de sol y cantando la nueva canción del verano.

Asahi prefiere el invierno. Puede usar mangas largas, y llevar su cabello semi-suelto. Los suéteres que normalmente lleva ya no se sienten fuera de lugar, y asusta un poco menos a las personas cuando notan los estampados tiernos en sus bufandas. Además, puede beber tanto chocolate caliente como guste y nadie lo va a ver raro, porque es invierno.

Posiblemente lo único que no le gusta, es que las noches son más largas y oscuras. A él, que no le gusta caminar solo por las calles cuando está oscuro, el invierno lo obliga a llevar linternas.

—¿No se supone que los osos grizzly hibernan en invierno? —La voz de Daichi lo sacó de su ensueño, sobresaltándolo como de costumbre.

—¿Asahi, un _grizzly?_ No inventes, obviamente es más un _oso negro americano_ —y, como si hubiera sido invocado, Suga se unió a la fiesta—, si hasta tienen la misma altura.

—Estamos en Japón ¿por qué un americano? —Consciente de que la broma no iba a morir pronto, y pasando por alto olímpicamente el hecho de que le habían dicho que parecía un oso _-otras personas habían dicho peores, eso seguro-_ , Asahi simplemente decidió seguirles el juego.

Celebraciones, y descanso, días más cortos y noches más frías. Bebidas calientes y abrazos más largos. Y la nieve, que siempre se acumulaba en su jardín y le hacía pasar un mal rato a su jardín. Pero, con todo y todo, seguía siendo su estación favorita.

* * *

Invierno, un fin de semana cualquiera, practicando todo el día con tranquilidad.

 _Ya claro. Eso habría querido yo._

Quien escuchó primero, fue Hinata, unos cuantos minutos antes que se desatara el desastre.

—Chicos ¿no escuchan algo extraño? —Distrayéndose de la práctica de recepciones, el pelinaranja volteó su mirada hacia la entrada del gimnasio, siendo así víctima de una espectacular rematada de Kageyama directo a la cara— ¡OYE! ¡ESA FUE A PROPÓSITO ¿VERDAD APESTOYAMA?!

—¡CONCÉNTRATE EN MEJORAR TUS ASQUEROSAS RECEPCIONES, IDIOTA! ¡LO QUE ESCUCHAS ES EL VIENTO! —Gritó el colocador de primer año, rematando otro balón en dirección a su compañero. Esta vez, Hinata lo recibió limpiamente.

—¡Si digo que escuché algo, _obviamente_ es algo diferente al viento, Tontoyama!

—¡Usa mi nombre, idiota!

—¡Tú usa mi nombre, Vacageyama!

—¡Suficiente, ustedes dos! —Ukai gritó a los problemáticos usuales, silenciándolos efectivamente— Ahora que lo pienso, ya viene siendo tiempo de un descanso ¡Todos, 15 minutos! ¡No se enfríen!

—¡Sí señor! —Se escuchó por todo el gimnasio, y todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo.

Asahi había estado practicando sus recepciones contra los remates de Tanaka, todo mientras Nishinoya criticaba muy dura e incomprensiblemente su forma. _"¡Te tienes que mover rápido, Asahi-san! ¡Así como, whoosh!"_ y _"¡El balón debe hacer bop en tus antebrazos! ¡Eso suena más como zap!"_ eran los más repetidos. Juraba que intentaba comprender lo que _whoosh, bop, zap,_ o cualquier elección de onomatopeya del día de Nishinoya fueran, pero estaba simplemente fuera de su alcance.

Con curiosidad, se acercó a las ventanas, tratando de escuchar el ruido extraño que Hinata había mencionado, pero entre que Nishinoya estaba siseando de dolor al estirar sus brazos, que Kageyama y Hinata no habían detenido cualquiera fuera su discusión ahora, y en general el ruido del gimnasio, difícilmente escuchaba algo que no fuera el viento.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Nishinoya? —Rindiéndose con el ruido misterioso, Asahi se acercó al líbero. El aludido dio un respingo y comenzó a reír, obviamente alarmado por haber sido descubierto.

—¡No es nada, Asahi-san! ¡Ya sabes lo que te digo, si no duele como el infierno es porque estás rematando muy blandito! ¡Más te vale dejarme los brazos molidos! —Exclamó de buen humor. Asahi no se lo terminaba de creer, pero sabía lo que pasaba cuando presionaba demasiado al líbero respecto a sus lesiones, y no era una escena que deseaba poner en público -o repetir, jamás en su vida, no por favor.

—Preferiría no lastimarte seriamente, si no te molesta —respondió en voz baja, rascándose la nuca por hábito. Nishinoya solo le sonrió más que antes, diciéndole _¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Eres tan miedoso como siempre!_ mientras le daba palmadas amistosas en el brazo.

Afuera había una tormenta. Si no conocieran tan bien su viejo gimnasio como lo hacían, los chicos del equipo en realidad se preocuparían de que el viento lo hiciera caer. Recordaba que en su primer año, no sabía si al techo le hacían mantenimiento regular, y todo el invierno estuvo convencido de que en algún momento la nieve lo haría caer.

Pero, no podía dejar de sentirse como si caminara al filo de una cuchilla. Escuchaba _absolutamente todo._

El sonido de los zapatos chirriando contra el suelo de madera, los crujidos en el techo, las voces de sus compañeros. La red moviéndose ligeramente por el viento, el techo vibrando con la fuerza de la tormenta. Si prestaba más atención, escuchaba la fricción de las telas, el murmullo de las respiraciones, a Yamaguchi hablando con Tsukishima al otro lado del gimnasio, y el sonido metálico de los botes de basura chocando ligeramente entre ellos.

¿Exactamente, _qué era lo que había escuchado Hinata?_

¿Pasos? ¿Algo removiendo la basura? ¿ _Alguien_ removiendo la basura? ¿Quizás algún animalillo perdido, o alguien de otro club rondando por allí?... _¿O quizás un criminal?_

—Asahi-san ¿Estás bie-

No era demasiado tarde, sin embargo, un velo de oscuridad ya los había cubierto -era una de las cosas del invierno que no le gustaba a Asahi. El viento aullaba ferozmente, y el ruido dentro del gimnasio era casi sofocante. Todos charlando y moviéndose. Las zapatillas rechinando contra el piso, el retumbar del cuero contra la madera y las voces por doquier.

Pero entonces, un sonido desconocido y atronador envolvió sus oídos, dejándolos a todos congelados en su lugar.

Lentamente, cada uno de los miembros del equipo comenzaron a girar su cabeza hacia la puerta derecha del gimnasio. Y Asahi sabía -lo sabía muy bien- que si Hinata no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado escondiéndose tras Kageyama, le habría estado gritando algo como _"¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que había escuchado algo raro antes!"_

—Nadie salga —la orden de Ukai llegó a sus oídos. _Innecesario que lo pidas_ , pensó Asahi, aferrándose a la camisa de Nishinoya como si fuera su salvavidas. _No me estaré moviendo de aquí muy pronto._

—¡U-Ukai-kun! ¡Espere! —Corriendo, Takeda fue tras Ukai a descubrir el origen del ruido— ¡Chicos, no salgan hasta que el entrenador o yo regresemos! — _Eso iba sin decirlo._

Dentro del gimnasio, ni un alma se movía.

Con el corazón en la garganta, incluso las respiraciones parecieron detenerse. _Esto definitivamente no es bueno para mis nervios,_ se encontró pensando el as, aún escondido cobardemente tras Nishinoya. _Solo mírenme, Noya no alcanza ni mi hombro, y aún así su primer instinto fue colocarse justo delante de mi._

No era justo. De vez en cuando, Asahi pensaba que debería hacer un esfuerzo más grande en intentar proteger a su equipo, y no al contrario. En cuidar de Nishinoya, y no que siempre lo tuvieran que cuidar a él. Siempre que lo arruinaba, el valiente líbero salía al rescate, a recoger su desastre, a enmendar lo que se había roto. ¿Y qué hacía él para pagárselo?

—¿Por qué tan callados? —Entonces, alzó la voz la deidad guardiana— No estarán asustados por algo de ruidito ¿verdad? —risas ligeras. Sorprendido, Asahi se soltó lentamente de la camisa de Nishinoya— Shouyou se da piñas contra los basureros que suenan así, como, todos los días.

—¡Ha-hace casi dos semanas que ya no ocurre! —Exclamó el pelinaranja, ahora lo suficientemente calmado como para no esconderse tras Kageyama.

—Seguramente es el gato que Kageyama asustó anteayer, que volvió con amigos para una revancha —las risas aumentaron un poco más—. Y si de verdad es un ladrón, con la caraculo que siempre trae igualmente se caga.

—¡Hey! —Rojo hasta las orejas, Kageyama no se unió a la risa general en el gimnasio.

 _Déjaselo a Nishinoya para que tenga más valor en un cabello que todo el equipo junto_ , pensó mientras veía al líbero correr y saltar, atormentando a todos para que se relajaran un poco y no estuvieran tan espantados por el ruido de los botes de basura. _Yo les cuidaré las espaldas ¡así que siempre miren hacia adelante!_

¿ _Qué_ hacía _él_ para pagárselo?

* * *

Aquel pudo haber sido un día cualquiera.

En el momento en que sensei les dio luz verde, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron al origen del ruido. Aparentemente, el miedo también se quedó regado en algún momento del gimnasio, después de que cierto líbero los calmara como si fueran niños pequeños. _El efecto Nishinoya._

El entrenador estaba en la parte trasera del gimnasio, iluminando la zona con una linterna. Por lo que podían ver, el sitio era un caos. La basura estaba en el suelo, las bolsas estaban destrozadas y los contenedores, por todo el lugar. El ventarrón no ayudaba, y Asahi sintió cómo el frío se le calaba por los huesos. ¿El basural? Obra de un animal, afortunadamente.

—¡A que fue un oso! —Exclamó Tanaka, con las energías renovadas. Asahi recordó la conversación de esa mañana con cierta gracia. Seguramente Suga encontraría muy conveniente poder medir a un oso negro contra él.

—Posiblemente no fue más que un gato callejero —respondió Ennoshita, habiendo recuperado las fuerzas para hablar.

—Un gato _gigante_ —secundó Suga, viendo la extensión del desastre—, de esos que no se asustan de Kageyama sino que lo atacan —por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver al aludido sonrojarse nuevamente, y a Hinata a sus espaldas haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no reírse. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi por otro lado, no se molestaban en ocultarlo.

—Las huellas no son muy grandes —informó Takeda—, pero la comida sigue aquí, así que debe estar cerca, asustado por el ruido de los contenedores.

¿Cerca? Cerca podía significar, en los alrededores inmediatos, o a varios metros de distancia. Cerca podría ser aún dentro de los terrenos de la escuela. Al otro lado del gimnasio. Quizás incluso ya había entrado en-

—¡Lo encontré! —A un par de metros, entre los árboles donde Hinata y Kageyama solían dejar los balones atascados al practicar, Nishinoya señaló una bola de pelos pelirroja.

Al acercarse, encontraron un cuadrúpedo pequeño. Cola esponjosa, en posición de ataque y con una mirada feroz. Un zorro rojo les devolvió la mirada, y no lucía para nada contento con su llegada.

 _Igualmente, supongo_ , pensó Asahi. Es decir, él tampoco estaría nada tranquilo si de pronto un montón de desconocidos le rodearan.

Pero debían dejarlo solo. Después de todo, un animal salvaje asustado es tan peligroso como un humano, no importa su tamaño. No, _sí que importa su tamaño_ , porque si fuera un oso inmenso, ya estarían corriendo al otro lado de la escuela. Sin embargo, como es pequeño y luce tierno...

—¡Hey, amiguito! ¿Tienes hambre? — _Impulsivo. Simplón. Descuidado._ El líbero avanzó antes que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de detenerlo. Jamás pensó que recordaría cada uno de los adjetivos con los que tanto describían a Nishinoya en un momento como ese. Pero dada la situación...— ¡Eres tan mono!

—¡NISHINOYA, CUIDADO! — _Era la única forma en la que podía describir al chico que con una sonrisa, se había acercado a las fauces de un animal asustado._

* * *

Cuando era más niño, su abuela siempre le decía que sin importar que, _no debía acercarse a un animal asustado._ Sin importar el animal o el estado en el que se encontrara, si se acercaba, el más inofensivo cachorro y el más peligroso humano, habrían de arremeter en su contra.

Amenazado, asustado, _acorralado._ Cualquiera podía ser una buena excusa para sacar las garras y atacar a colmillo limpio. Sin importar cuan pequeña y tierna fuera una creatura, haría daño sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y, justo eso fue lo que le pasó a Nishinoya.

—¡Es que no entiendo, normalmente los animales no me ata- _Diablos, cómo escuece!_ —Déjaselo a Nishinoya para que se acerque a una bestia asustada. No sabía cuándo dar marcha atrás, ni conocía peligro alguno. Asahi estaba convencido de que el chico podría ver a los ojos de la muerte e invitarle un helado, porque es que era así de lanzado.

—Nishinoya-kun, acercarse a un animal salvaje fue una tontería y debería estar agradecido de que sólo le mordió la mano —el joven líbero estaba siendo tratado por Shimizu -estando Yachi demasiado alterada para ayudar. Ante una herida, y estando el edificio de la preparatoria cerrado, las manager del equipo se las tuvieron que arreglar con los primeros auxilios. Takeda sensei ayudaba como podía leyendo las instrucciones en su celular -y a la vez sermoneando al imprudente líbero.

—¡Solo quería darle un bocado al animalito! ¡Seguro se estaba muriendo de hambre! —Explicó exhaustivamente, por enésima vez esa noche.

—Aún así, Nishinoya-kun, a pesar de que tus acciones fueran bien intencionadas, fueron imprudentes —sin embargo sensei no dio su brazo a torcer—. ¿Qué habríamos hecho si te hubieras lastimado seriamente, con el torneo intercolegial a la vuelta de la esquina? —Avergonzado, el líbero bajó la mirada, sin ningún argumento o réplica para contra-atacar eso último.

—No es perfecto, pero servirá hasta que alguien lo revise —finalmente, Shimizu terminó con los primeros auxilios, dejando a Nishinoya con una cara roja y una mano vendada—. Estamos contando con usted para la victoria, por favor no se lastime.

Todos en el equipo saben lo ridículamente genial que es Nishinoya, es algo que no se cuestiona, como que amanece y anochece. Imprudente, alocado e impulsivo, más valiente que todos los del equipo -¡no! Que toda la preparatoria.

 _Y aún así,_ pensó Asahi, mientras ayudaba a limpiar el gimnasio, _te pones rojo y todo apenado cuando Kiyoko te habla._

—¡Asahi-san, los postes! —La voz de Hinata lo regresó al presente. Que seguía con los postes al hombro, tonteando sobre la sonrisa de Noya -otra vez. Podría jurar que Daichi y Suga estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse de él.

* * *

Las líneas telefónicas habían muerto gracias al vendaval y nadie en el equipo quería dejar que Hinata cruzara solo la montaña con tal clima, no después del susto que se llevaron todos al inicio del invierno. Finalmente, Kageyama se ofreció sin dar mucha más explicación que "mis padres tienen auto". Aún en la distancia, y por encima del viento, los escucharon discutir, mucho "Tontoyama" e "idiota" también. Entonces respiraron con calma, sabiendo que ambos estaban -más o menos- seguros.

—No llegues tarde mañana —le dijo Daichi, entregándole las llaves del gimnasio.

Sinceramente, no sabía qué le había picado, o por qué había sentido ese impulso. Ni siquiera podía ubicar exactamente _dónde_ había iniciado ese alocado impulso.

Quizás cuando escuchó el terrorífico grito de Nishinoya, cuando el zorro arremetió en su contra y le clavó los colmillos en la mano, o quizás fue cuando el líbero se puso de pie, aguantando las lágrimas, mientras gritaba que no le pegaran al zorro. Quizás fue cuando vio al animal gruñir una última vez antes de esconderse en las sombras, y fuera de su alcance.

Cuando las líneas telefónicas fallaron y nadie pudo contactar a control animal, y Nishinoya finalmente admitió que intentar acercarse a un animal asustado había sido tonto, ya Asahi había tomado su decisión.

—Sigues por aquí ¿no es así? —Susurró al viento.

Una vez cada luna azul, o al menos así lo describían Suga y Daichi, Asahi era capaz de acumular la valentía suficiente para hacer algo. _Es como si de pronto de poseyera un demonio,_ explicó Suga, _das todo el puto miedo, cuando te pones todo valiente y decides hacer algo._

Últimamente, esos salvajes brotes de valor venían vinculados con el revoltoso de _Nishinoya Yuu._

—Salimos en cuanto el basurero hizo ruido, lo cual posiblemente no te dejó tiempo para tomar la comida que buscabas en el contenedor —¿Por qué le hablaba a un animal? Asahi quería saberlo. Eso no detuvo su monólogo—. Nishinoya tiene razón, es invierno y debes tener hambre.

Entre los arbustos, algo sonó.

Pudo ser el viento.

O quizás no.

—¿Los zorros son del tipo que no comen comida si huele a humanos? —Se dijo más bien a si mismo, a la vez que dejaba comida y agua en el suelo. _¿Por qué hago esto?_ Preguntó por enésima vez desde que pidió la llave para cerrar— Supongo que lo sabré mañana.

Porque allí en su forma delicada de ser, que enfurecía a Daichi y Suga, tanto como hacía reír a Nishinoya y enternecía a su abuela, estaba grabado que los animales, al sentirse en peligro, recurrirán a atacar o huir.

Y la mayor parte del tiempo...

 _"Incluso si salvas el balón mil veces, si no puedo rematar, al final es inútil."_

Escapar no es una opción.

* * *

Lo que inició como uno de sus raros y salvajes brotes de valentía, rápidamente -quizás demasiado- se volvió en una nueva rutina. Una muy extraña rutina.

—¿Cerrar el gimnasio? ¿De nuevo? —Daichi lo miró con sospecha— Normalmente entras en pánico porque crees que perderás la llave y traerás deshonra al equipo.

—¡Nunca lo he dicho _de esa forma!_ —Pero no podía negar que no lo hubiera pensado.

Ahora tenía una fijación con querer cerrar el gimnasio, porque le daba tiempo de estar allí y dejarle comida al intruso peludo. Porque podía simplemente sentarse y decirle la primera tontera que se le ocurriese, como que tuvieron que regañar a Nishinoya para que se cambiara los vendajes, y el chico se rehusaba porque Kiyoko se las había puesto.

No sabía por qué lo hacía ni podía detenerse, por eso había ganado la calificación de salvaje brote de valor.

—¡Asahi-san! ¡Escucha, _el otro día_ iba paseando en bici por el parque, entonces paso cerca de unos _caramierda_ que trataban de subirle la falda a unas chicas, y yo se que no las conozco ni nada, _pero es que me entró un coraje_ , así que me acerco y les grito-

Porque es que él obviamente no tiene suficiente con un solo chico salvaje.

* * *

—Si hubiera sabido que tenías tal apetito, habría dejado más comida — _¿Por qué estaba hablándole a un animal, de nuevo?_ Asahi se lo seguía preguntando. Cada vez sonaba más como una pregunta vacía que como una verdadera preocupación— No comas tan rápido, te vas a poner mala —pero, tal y como le miró, estuvo seguro de que en realidad estaba siendo escuchado.

Asahi la había llamado _Tormenta_ , porque la había conocido en un mal temporal. No sabía si en realidad le comprendía, pero cada vez que decía su nombre, parecía ponerse alerta. Tampoco sabía cómo es que _Tormenta_ se había acostumbrado a él tan deprisa, y como no sabía la respuesta, tan solo culpó al instinto animal.

—¿Te han dicho que tienes un mal temperamento? —Le dijo a la zorra, mientras se atragantaba y regurgitaba la comida—, te dije que no comieras tan deprisa —y, la mirada feroz de su nueva amiga, fue suficiente para callarle—. Sa-sabes, yo traigo eso, no deberías hacerme el feo por decirte que no comas tan rápido.

En serio que deseaba poder decir que tal ocurrencia era cosa de una vez, sin embargo Asahi sospechaba que era una especie de imán animal _._ _Suga diría que es por oler y ser tan peludo como uno._ No es que le disgustara, pero incluso los animales peligrosos se le acercaban sin cuidado, como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida. _Tormenta_ no era diferente.

—Sabes, me recuerdas a un amigo mío —porque, sinceramente ¿Cómo no podría?—. Cuando nos conocimos, todos los de su grado se asustaron al verme, y cuando rematé en su dirección, se congelaron. Pero él corrió a recibirlo como si lo hubiera hecho desde que nació... aunque la primera vez, se le fue de las manos.

Por supuesto que todo lo salvaje, lo incontenible e indomable estaba destinado a recordarle a Nishinoya. ¿Qué no lo hacía siempre? Cuando una lluvia inesperada caía y los truenos lo asustaban, cuando la tierra temblaba inesperadamente y cuando su jardín se llenaba de flores silvestres.

 _O quizás simplemente pensaba demasiado en Nishinoya._

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he hablado de él ¿verdad? Le mordiste la mano la otra vez, pero se que lo hiciste porque se acercó demasiado y te asustó, tiene ese mal hábito —y, ya por costumbre suya, comenzó a rascarse la nuca, hábito que aparecía cada vez que se avergonzaba, pensaba en Nishinoya _y se avergonzaba pensando en Nishinoya._

 _Tormenta_ se echó cerca, y Asahi sabía que estaba siendo escuchado.

Comenzó a hablarle, sobre la historia de un chico realmente salvaje, demás de impulsivo y simplón, que amaba los helados de soda y estaba pintado con moretones y sonrisas brillantes; que amaba los truenos y las tormentas tanto como odiaba estudiar y estarse callado.

Y Asahi _amaba_ el invierno, pero también apreciaba mucho a ese niño hecho del sol del verano.

* * *

—¡Asahi-san! ¡Asahi-san! _¡Asahi-san!_ —El Asahi en cuestión ni siquiera había podido terminar de tomar el aire que había pedido en la práctica, cuando el líbero se le había acercado brincando— ¡Práctica extra! ¿por favor? ¡Es que, me bebí como _diez energéticas,_ porque Ryu me dijo _a que no hay huevos_ , y ahora no me estoy quieto!

 _"Hice esto y aquello porque alguien me dijo 'a que no hay huevos'"_ era la razón por la cual más de una vez Nishinoya hacía _cosas_ como trepar un árbol hasta la copa, ir al gimnasio caminando de manos y usar el uniforme femenino, pensó Asahi mientras escuchaba a Tanaka y Nishinoya gritarse vulgaridades.

—Vale, igual tengo que cerrar —además, no podía simplemente decirle "no" a Nishinoya.

Cuando Nishinoya quiere práctica extra, el equipo reza plegarias a Tanaka y Asahi para que se queden con él. Que son los únicos lo suficientemente energéticos e idiotas y totalmente débiles por las sonrisas de victoria de Nishinoya para aceptar ese destino. Pero a Tanaka le estaba dando fiebre y para más colmo había competido contra Nishinoya en lo que fuera que les hubiera llevado a beberse tantas bebidas energéticas en tan poco tiempo.

Solo quedaba...

—¡Una más, Asahi-san! —Exclamó el líbero, poniéndose de pie por enésima vez.

—Llevas quince minutos diciendo eso, Nishinoya —suspiró, sintiendo cómo el agotamiento comenzaba a debilitar sus ataques—. Últimas diez ¿vale?

—¡Está bie- —y entonces, silencio.

A veces, recordaba Asahi, a Nishinoya le daba por estarse quieto durante períodos prolongados de tiempo, en momentos como el viaje después de un partido en el que les fue _mal_ , o el día en que entregan las calificaciones de los exámenes de medio término.

—¿Nishinoya? —Preguntó, cuando el silencio del chico se prolongó y no dejó de apartar la mirada de la puerta.

—Asahi-san ¿estás viendo también ese animal en la puerta? —Al voltear hacia donde Nishinoya estaba viendo, se encontró con... _Por supuesto,_ pensó mientras le regresaba la mirada a la zorrita que lo miraba desde la entrada. _Que ambos son impacientes, y me vienen a buscar si no aparezco ¡Que son dos gotas de agua, lo he pillado!_ — ¡Eh, que ha entrado! Alto ¿No es el zorro de la otra vez? ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿¡Po-po- _por qué está caminando hacia mí?!_

—Viene a buscar su cena.

—¡¿ME VA A COMER?!

No tengo suficiente con un solo chico salvaje, pensó mientras veía a _Tormenta_ caminar entre las piernas de un muy asustado, muy confundido, Nishinoya Yuu.

* * *

Tomó un tiempo el calmar al líbero. _No estoy asustado_ , le repitió como mil veces, a pesar de que le veía las manos temblar y no se acercaba ni medio paso a _Tormenta_ , que salió del gimnasio una vez tuvo su comida. _¿Por qué puñetas el zorro de la otra vez está aquí?_

Le tomó a Asahi toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía el no reírse de la cara de estupefacción de Nishinoya, a medida que la historia avanzaba. _Estás como una puta cabra, te hiciste amigo de una zorra,_ le dijo.

Pues mira.

—No tenías que gritar así.

—¡Que me ha saltado encima! ¡Como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida! — _Para ser justos,_ pensó Asahi mientras caminaba, _le hablo tanto de ti que seguro siente que te conoce todos los cabellos de la cabeza_ — De todas formas ¿no se supone que es un animal salvaje?

—Le caigo bien —explicó sin complicarse. Nishinoya lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Quizás, no lo descartaba—. De los dos ¿quién bebió diez energéticas esta mañana, Nishinoya? No me mires como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—No, es que... _ugh_ , cómo te lo explico —conscientemente, Asahi comenzó a caminar más lento, para no dejar atrás al líbero.

Las noches de invierno son realmente frías y oscuras en Karasuno, pero cuando camina a casa con Nishinoya justo a su lado, no le da tanto miedo.

—Normalmente eres un miedica, y te asustan mierdas como los truenos y la oscuridad —según Asahi, ese comentario no venía a cuento y Nishinoya se estaba pasando una catedral entera, y realmente no comprendía cómo funcionaba su mente. _Pero no es como si no me dijera esto a diario,_ pensó, más curioso en saber cuál sería la conclusión de los pensamientos de su amigo que en por qué le estaban llamando cobarde por enésima vez del día—. Pero entonces cuando el equipo entero se caga encima, tu te envalentonas ¡Es como si estuviera poseído! ¡Súper genial, te digo!

Y por supuesto que esas noches frías donde lo único que quiere es volverse una momia de cobertores, beber chocolate caliente y usar sus suéteres feos, caminar junto a la reencarnación del verano le hace sentir de todo. Mariposas, pájaros, abejas, un par de estampidas. Asahi culpa a la adrenalina, pero sabe bien por qué le ocurren esas cosas.

—Te llevo en el lomo, anda móntate —porque es invierno, y hace frío y simplemente quiere una excusa para cargarlo.

—Estás de coña —pero aceptó, porque es Nishinoya y nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de subirse a la espalda de alguien. Dice que es divertido, y Asahi no intenta comprenderlo.

Y piensa en sus palabras, y cómo se siente terriblemente feliz de saber que él lo cree valiente, a pesar de que esa valentía venga de su anormal imán animal -y no es algo que le revelará pronto. Simplemente le gusta, escuchar que Nishinoya piensa bien de él, pero de nuevo, casi todos en el equipo se sienten de la misma forma cuando alguien tan genial -terco, simplón, imprudente- les dice cosas como "eres súper cool" y "eres realmente valiente".

—¿De verdad crees que soy valiente?

—Una vez cada eclipse —ambos rieron. Cómo no—. Pero cuando lo eres, creo que eres realmente salvaje.

De nuevo, quizás solo piensa demasiado en Nishinoya.

* * *

 **Shenanigans**

 _ **Ep3, Azumane Asahi**_

* * *

 **Tamarindo Amargo,** _la que se presenta tres semanas tarde con un café,_ **responde a sus reviews:**

 **LeoriHNB** **:** _El calentamiento global tiene la culpa_ _de todo, no lo digo yo ¡lo dice la ciencia!_

* * *

 _[PREVIEW]_

La vida de un líbero gira alrededor de tirarse al suelo por la posibilidad de salvar un punto. Por el equipo, para que hagan el ataque que él no puede.

Tiene más moretones que piel, y lo sabe, y sabe cómo cuidarse solo, y está _perfectamente bien muchísimas gracias._

—Nishinoya, tu-tu tobillo...

Yuu _n_ o _quiere_ -no _necesita,_ que se preocupen por él.

...

 **Ep4. Mecha corta**

 _#4, Líbero, Nishinoya Yuu_

* * *

 _Asahi es una princesa Disney, mírenme a la cara y díganme lo contrario_ **-Att. Tamarindo Amargo**


	4. Ep4: Mecha corta

**Shenanigans**

 _"Una parvada de cuervos se llama crimen"_

* * *

 _ **Mecha corta**_

 _#4, Líbero, Nishinoya Yuu_

 **Summary:** El guardián que cuida del equipo... pero ¿quién cuida de él?

* * *

Quien diga que Nishinoya Yuu no es un genio en el vóleibol y la persona más genial en la tierra, debe prepararse para afrontar a un equipo entero totalmente listo para explicar por qué esta persona está equivocada, sea por las buenas o por las malas.

Es una realidad sencilla que todos aceptan dentro del equipo. Nishinoya es genial, punto. Carga con el futuro del equipo en sus hombros con una sonrisa, se tira al suelo, y rueda y salta por salvar un balón. Y, fuera de la cancha también, es genial -pero de una forma totalmente diferente. Ruidoso, te hace sonreír así no quieras hacerlo, y quiere hacerse amigo de todos, así diga que va a luchar contra el mundo entero. Posiblemente podría ver a los ojos de la muerte e invitarle un helado, porque es así de majo.

Ruidoso, calmado. Temperamental, paciente. Lo conocen como la ambivalencia fuera y dentro de la cancha.

Pero, donde sea que esté parado, Nishinoya siempre protegerá a sus amigos. Les cubrirá las espaldas, para que puedan mirar hacia adelante.

 _Yo cuidaré de ustedes..._

* * *

Entre los gajes del oficio, Yuu puede mencionar que se lesiona demasiado, y que su mamá está harta de verlo con la ropa sucia y todo amoratado. No importa lo que le diga, no dejará de jugar muy pronto, después de todo ama el vóleibol más que cualquier otra cosa -excepto quizás, los helados de soda.

Pero, sabe que tiene que ser cuidadoso con su forma de juego, después de todo, el equipo tiene _un solo líbero_ , y el resto del equipo con las recepciones es... regular tirando a _mal,_ con excepción a Daichi.

A él le gusta hacer travesuras, es lo que respira. Tener que controlarse resulta ser un reto de titanes, pero se las arregla.

Por eso, cuando se lesiona, y _ni siquiera es culpa suya_ , todo se le va de las manos. El temperamento, la paciencia, todo.

—Estás más feo que de costumbre ¿qué coño te pasó? —se le acercó Ryu todo sonrisas a la hora del almuerzo, esperando alguna historia épica de cómo había rescatado al gato callejero que ronda por los terrenos del colegio.

— _No es tu puto problema._

* * *

Se había lesionado.

No era grave -un maldito esguince, pero aún así sabía que le iba a tirar la práctica por el suelo, y estaba hecho un culo, básicamente. Ni siquiera había sido su maldita culpa.

A ciertas personas - _malditos payazos_ , opina el líbero, que les gusta hacer gracia de él. De otros. Ha sido así desde que tiene memoria, porque su estatura y actitud es imán para estos comentarios.

Lo empujan, y usan números y tamaño como ventaja. Que los golpes se camuflan entre el morado y azul de sus prácticas, y ya no recuerda cuáles son cuáles -igual tiene que ocuparse de todas. Y los profesores se hacen la vista gorda porque sus calificaciones son una mierda y es demasiado inquieto, pero si se defiende y les rompe la nariz, se mete en líos. No intimida a nadie como Ryu o Asahi, y los profes no lo aman como a Daichi, Suga y Chikara.

Ocurrió después de la práctica matutina. Le hicieron algo tan ridículo como la zancadilla en la escalera, y había caído redondito. Le molestaba haberse caído tan ridículamente frente a tantas personas y haberse doblado el tobillo para ponerle la guinda a la torta.

No tendría que descargar su ira en Ryu, pero nada le está saliendo bien, y cualquiera que entre al perímetro va a ser llevado por la explosión.

—¿Fue de nuevo el del equipo de basquetbol? ¡Apuesto a que fue de nuevo ese bastardo! ¡No te deja en paz desde lo de _Yacchan!_ —No quería su pena. Su amigo tenía un corazón gigante, lo sabía, que intentaría defenderlo y se metería en problemas también. Algo así no valía una suspensión. No quería su ayuda, ni que se preocuparan por él.

—Dije que no es tu puto problema, puedo resolverlo yo solo —por supuesto que puede solo. _Siempre ha podido solo._ ¿Que Ryu se va a enojar? Pues mira, para lo que le importa. Puede irse a almorzar con Chikara, Hisashi y Kazuhito, porque él está _perfectamente bien_ por su cuenta. _Mejor que nunca_ de hecho.

—¡Entonces sí que ha sido el de basket! ¡El desgraciado! — _maldito sea Chikara_ por haberle enseñado a leer entre líneas y maldito sea Ryu _también_ por haber prestado atención por una vez en su vida. _Maldito sea el mundo._

—¡Te he dicho que lo tengo controlado!

—¡Y una mierda! ¡La última vez que escuché eso salir de tu boca, apareciste a la práctica con la nariz rota y la camisa toda quemada! — _Menuda novela te has montado Ryu_ , pensó con amargura, _lo de la camisa quemada es pasarse tres pueblos, estaba apenitas chamuscada._

Quien diga que Nishinoya Yuu no es la persona más genial del mundo, sencillamente no lo conoce. Tiene una reputación - _mala reputación_ dirían algunos, por buscarse peleas con sujetos que le doblan el tamaño y el peso. Daichi y Suga vivían preocupados -les iban a salir arrugas y canas prematuras, y a Asahi le tenían que esconder el 90% de sus hazañas para que no se pusiera a llorar de la angustia.

Le pedían que dejara de hacer eso, y Yuu les respondía que si tipos del tamaño de Tsukishima no buscan problemas con los de su especie, muy felizmente les fracturará las rodillas.

No puede quedarse quieto -no pueden _pedirle que se quede quieto_ , viendo cómo le gritan mierdas a las chicas, cómo le pegan a otros chicos, cómo se hacen los valientes y pisotean a los que no pueden defenderse. Daichi una vez le dijo que le alegraba mucho que estuviera metido en un deporte, de lo contrario, seguro estaría en medio de protestas anarquistas. Yuu aún no sabe de qué piñas habla.

—Eso fue hace más de un año —murmuró, sin atreverse a revelar que le había doblado el tobillo la misma persona que le había roto la nariz.

—¡Más de un año mi nabo, Noya! —Yuu tragó en seco. Si Ryuu se saltaba el honorífico, era porque de verdad lo había cabreado— Deja que te ayude por una vez ¿no soy tu hermano? ¿No confías en mí?

Desgraciado, ah. Lo había acorralado -más bien, _se había acorralado solito._

No es que Yuu no confiara en sus compañeros de equipo. Posiblemente les daría las llaves de su casa -y ellos seguramente la cuidarían mejor que él, siendo que por su cuenta siempre la está perdiendo en su mochila y de verdad debería considerar llevarlas al cuello o algo.

Pero las mierdas que le pasaban -el tormento de otros estudiantes, las burlas bajo el aliento que de alguna forma siempre lo alcanzaban, eso era suyo para resolver, de nadie más.

—Te lo diré... la próxima vez que ocurra —dijo de dientes para afuera. Por supuesto que no se doblegaría tan fácil -como su tobillo por ejemplo—, por supuesto que confío en ti, cabeza de rodilla.

—Vale, vale —y Ryu no lucía del todo convencido, como que el chico nunca le terminaba de creer cuando se trataba de cuidarse solo. Y Yuu no lo culpaba—, pasitos de bebé, supongo. Venga, que ya han pasado como cinco minutos del almuerzo y los chicos nos están esperando.

Y Yuu caminó a su lado, con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol, su risa como un aullido y tan salvaje como de costumbre.

Y si Ryu notó la forma en que evitaba poner peso en su pie derecho, no mostró señales de reconocerlo.

* * *

El conflicto -este en particular, había iniciado hacía unas semanas. De hecho, el mismo sujeto lo había estado atormentando desde _el evento_ a finales de su primer año. _El evento_ que incluía un jarrón roto y mucha gritería frente a la oficina del dean y a Asahi dándole la espalda _-ese_ evento.

Yuu quiere mucho a las chicas y las respeta, porque uno respeta lo que quiere y teme. Si son más fuertes que él, no las subestima, y si son más débiles, las protege. Aunque sinceramente quisiera protegerlas a todas, pero sabe de antemano que pueden cuidarse solas -si es que Shimizu Kiyoko no es la prueba viviente de ello.

Yachi por otra parte, es la hermanita pequeña del equipo. Todos la quieren, es su _Yacchan_ y ellos se batirían a golpes contra quien molestara a Yacchan.

Él quiere mucho a las chicas y desprecia desde el fondo de su alma a los _"tipos majos"_. Esos que tus padres y profesores no paran de repetir lo buena gente que son, que deberías ser más como ellos.

Ahora no lo malentiendan, porque se lleva bien con los buenos tipos, _los de verdad._ Adora a Shouyou como a un hermano y Ryu podría ser su mellizo. Chikara, Hisashi y Kazuhito son muy buenos amigos, y respeta a Daichi y Suga de aquí a la luna. Está de más decir que a Asahi lo admira un montón. Incluso Kageyama, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, con quienes no se llevaba de perlas al principio, al final se hicieron un huequito en su corazón.

Y así la lista se le hacía infinita.

Tenía un problema con los "tipos majos". Los que te saludan con una sonrisa que trae más veneno que una viuda negra, y te dan la mano mientras esperan apuñalarte. Los que son unos santurrones frente a las autoridades, pero cuando nadie los ve...

Sí, _esa_ clase de personas.

 _Al menos Tsukishima es agrio frente a ti y a tus espaldas y por todas partes, maldita sea, qué tío más amargo,_ pensó mientras rebotaba un balón distraídamente, el sonido de la práctica al fondo de sus oídos.

Yuu los odia _a rabiar._ Así que cuando uno de ellos -el que siempre le daba la lata, para mejorarlo todo, se le acercó a Yachi, tuvo que meterse de cabeza hasta el fondo del barril.

La pequeña rubia -que sí, que Yuu _podía_ llamarla pequeña, porque por una vez alguien era más bajo que él, le había mirado confundida. Un poco asustada. _Muy_ asustada. Así que Yuu le explicó, bien alto para que el caramierda escuchara también, que ese no era un buen tipo.

Luego, su tobillo pasó. Yuu no tiene más luces que un pueblo de montaña, pero puede decir con seguridad que _dos mas dos es cuatro_ , y no es tan gilipollas así como para no saber que _esto y aquello_ estaban relacionados.

—¡Vale, reúnanse todos! —La voz del entrenador los alcanzó, y Yuu dejó de jugar con el balón.

Ya le había puesto hielo, lo había reposado por la mañana entera también. Solo tenía que sobrevivir el resto de la práctica.

No iba a pasar nada.

Todo estaría bien.

* * *

Yuu está convencido de que su vida tiene como guionista al peor comediante sobre la faz de la tierra, de esos que escriben "¿Qué podría salir mal?" y luego proceden a dar una explicación detallada de cómo todo, efectivamente, se va para la más absoluta mierda-

 _En fin._

Estaban jugando un tres contra tres -ya que el armador genio residente, el rascacielos rubio y Shouyou estaban en el campamento intensivo especial, no tenían miembros suficientes para un partido.

Mucho correr, mucho saltar, y al cabo de una hora estaba que quería llorar por el dolor en el maldito tobillo de mierda.

Sabía que Ryu lo estaba viendo, y que sospechaba algo -gracias al cielo que era más o menos tan tonto como él como para notarlo a la primera. Entonces, solo tenía que escapar de la mirada de Daichi y Suga.

—¡Yamaguchi, buen saque! —Allí venía otro flotante del demonio que todavía no sabía cómo salvar correctamente y _se estaba alterando de nuevo._

Quien diga que Nishinoya Yuu no tiene un mal temperamento, sencillamente nunca se lo ha topado cuando no está de buen humor.

El líbero es temperamental y eso lo sabe el mundo entero -quizás es una de las cosas que tienen en común los líberos, que de tanto darse bruces contra el suelo, el carácter también se les estropea un poco.

— _Maldición-_ ¡Cubran! —Lo recibió -al menos esta vez lo recibió. No era limpio. No era un maldito buen trabajo, pero estaba en el aire de nuevo.

Le dicen que tiene una _mecha corta,_ y cuando se enciende, no pasa mucho antes de que explote y arrase con todo a su alrededor. Yuu sabe que es temperamental y que fuera de un juego, se enoja fácil, y es más volátil que la gasolina. Se lo han dicho bastante -hace un rato que le ha dejado de doler, quizás porque tanto tirarse al suelo, y rodar y lastimarse, la piel se le ha hecho más dura.

— _¡Noya-san!_ —Ryu recibió el remate de Chikara limpiamente, y Yuu corrió a cubrirlo.

—¡Asahi-san, última! —Gritó mientras saltaba a armar la jugada.

Pasó a cámara lenta -y cuando recuerda las cosas de esa forma, Yuu sabe que _la ha cagado en grande._

Saltó, ignorando el dolor que corrió de su tobillo a su columna, y suprimiendo el quejido. El balón se elevó -era de las mejores jugadas que había hecho, lo cual le frustraba un poco porque era un juego de práctica, pero se le pasó en cuanto vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Asahi al rematar. El bloqueo de dos personas no le aguantaba una vela a la fuerza del as, y el punto acabó siendo de ellos.

Su lado ganó, pero no hubo ni una sola risa de victoria.

Yuu aterrizó mal, sobre su tobillo lastimado, y un grito atravesó el gimnasio con la intensidad de una cuchilla helada, dejándolos a todos pegados al suelo, con las piernas débiles y el corazón en la garganta.

Gritó, gritó, gritó - _y no lo recuerda,_ en absoluto, pero tuvo que ser _aterrador_ como para que a todos se les fuera la sangre del rostro.

Quería prender un cerillo y hacer estallar el mundo.

Quería que escaparan antes que su temperamento acabara por arrasarlos a ellos también.

 _Quería también que alguien le apagara la mecha._

La vida de un líbero gira alrededor de tirarse al suelo por la posibilidad de salvar un punto. Por el equipo, para que hagan el ataque que él no puede.

Tiene más moretones que piel, y lo sabe, y sabe cómo cuidarse solo, y está _perfectamente bien muchísimas gracias._

—Nishinoya, tu-tu tobillo...

Yuu no _quiere_ -no _necesita,_ que se preocupen por él.

— _No me mires así_ , Asahi-san, solo es una mala caída —respondió en ese tono suyo que gritaba _"anda, rétame"_ , así se estuviera aguantando las lágrimas. Nadie nunca tenía las agallas de contradecirlo cuando hablaba en ese tono y Yuu definitivamente no estaba esperando que Asahi fuera la primera persona en conseguirlo. Aún así, el as se le acercó, con los ojos aguados de preocupación— _¡Estoy bien!_

 _Soy fuerte,_ se dijo mientras tropezaba para ponerse de pie, y su tobillo palpitaba de dolor. _Soy fuerte y no necesito que nadie me cuide las espaldas a mí._

 _Soy fuerte._

 _Soy fuer-_

—Nishinoya, _ven a la banca_ —entonces la orden del entrenador le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría. Y de pronto, ya no era tan fuerte.

* * *

Los líberos son propensos a sacarse la lotería de las lesiones. Fracturas, esguinces, torceduras y dislocaciones. Los moretones están a la orden del día y los raspones aún más. Las lesiones que se hace dentro de la cancha, las lleva como trofeos. Las que se hace en aventuras, divirtiéndose o protegiendo a alguien, son todas las historias que su piel pueda acarrear.

Esas, resultado de su propia debilidad -de cuando los fuertes pisotean a los débiles, los grandes masacran a los pequeños, y él resulta ser _ese pequeño débil_ , son manchas feas. Son cosas que quiere _olvidar._ Cuentos que _nunca quiere contar._

—Ahora mismo puede que me odies —Ukai Keishin no es del tipo que consuela a los jugadores. Yuu no está seguro de que el entrenador sepa que eso es algo que exista -después de todo, jugó bajo el mandato del _espartano_ Ikkei. El que le esté diciendo eso, para él al menos, prueba que luce _realmente miserable_ —, pero no podemos tenerte lesionado para cuando lleguen las nacionales, o no sobreviviremos el primer día.

Y Yuu quería contradecirlo. Decirle que no estaba tan mal como lucía, o que el equipo estaría bien, o que lo dejara regresar al juego de una puñetera vez _pero no podía_ , no podía y se estaba volviendo _loco._

—Tres días de reposo, ordenes mías — _¿Qué?_ —. En el hospital puede que solo te digan que reposes un día y le pongas hielo, yo te estoy diciendo tres, y le pediré al equipo que vigile eso, _estoy seguro_ de que estarán felices de ayudar.

Estaba de pie.

No sabía cuándo se había puesto de pie pero lo estaba y estaba furioso porque _solo era un maldito esguince de mierda._

—¡No me puede pedir que no venga a práctica por tres días! —Gritó iracundo, como si lo hubieran suspendido de nuevo y le hubieran torcido el otro tobillo.

—Sí puedo y lo estoy haciendo Nishinoya, _tranquilízate_ —su bravata detuvo el juego en seco y ahora todos estaban mirando en su dirección. Porque Yuu, en toda su rebelde gloria, nunca había ido en contra de las órdenes directas del entrenador.

—¡Y una mierda!

—¡Hey!

— _¡Noya!_ —Esa vez fue Daichi quien gritó, acercándose corriendo.

Práctica olvidada, el equipo estaba pasmado. Algunos incluso con miedo de moverse entre la tensa atmósfera. Muerta de los nervios, Yachi parecía quererse fusionar a la espalda de Shimizu, quien lucía cuanto menos sorprendida.

Y, quien diga que Nishinoya Yuu no era aterrador cuando estaba a un respiro de saltar a cortarle la yugular a alguien, sencillamente no sabía _quién era._

—Noya, cálmate, estás reaccionando mal —Daichi le habló, listo para saltar en medio si tenía que evitar un mal movimiento viniendo de cualquiera de los dos lados. Yuu, escuchó ruido blanco.

—Noya, nunca te has puesto así por una lesión deportiva ¿no hay algo que nos quieras contar? —Probablemente Yuu debió reconocer que alguna - _muchas_ tuercas se le estaban aflojando cuando la voz de Suga le enfermó, y _todo_ lo que ese tono condescendiente representaba.

—Noya-san, diles lo del-

— _¡¿Cierras la puta boca, Ryu?!_

Casi lo pudo sentir -cómo el equipo entero dejó de respirar. Cómo todos -incluso el entrenador, dieron un paso atrás, asustados -¿De Yuu y su desproporcionada ira? ¿De Ryu y cómo iba a reaccionar? ¿El resultado en la mezcla de ambos? Quién sabe.

Lo vio antes de que ocurriera. Estaba en los ojos de su amigo, cómo le decía, _me vas a agradecer esta, caramierda._

No se lo creía, quizás por eso abrió la boca antes que pudiera procesar la realidad, para prevenirlo de soltar media palabra. Pero Ryu le ganó.

—¡Un tío del equipo de _basquetbol_ lleva _semanas_ atormentando a Noya-san, hoy le ha hecho _algo_ pero no quiere decir qué es, y por eso ha estado como una bestia! —Con el ceño fruncido, el rematador vociferó el problema, determinado a ayudar -y Yuu iba a matarlo en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima— Si vas a andar cabreado conmigo ¡Al menos ahora sí que tienes una maldita razón!

— _¡Te voy a matar,_ eso es lo que voy a hacer! —Gritó mientras que Ryu se le ponía al frente con los brazos extendidos, en un símbolo universal de reto, de _ven a intentarlo maldito enano ¿qué harás? ¿quebrarme las rodillas?_. Entonces el líbero avanzó para arremeter en su contra, hacerle tragarse sus malditas palabras- —¡Este es mí maldito problema!

— _¡Nishinoya!_ —Pero, un par de brazos lo despegaron del suelo, interrumpiendo efectivamente su ataque.

Peleó, y pataleó, y sabe que una o dos veces le pegó -conocía ya bien los brazos peludos de Asahi. No se doblegó. Y Yuu sabía que vendría preocupación, preguntas, y todo con lo que no podía lidiar hoy.

De pronto, se encontró arrepintiéndose de no haber tomado la orden de reposo del entrenador y haberse pirado a su casa antes que alguien notara que algo estaba en serio mal.

—¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar, Noya? —Repitió Suga en ese tono condescendiente de mierda, y quería pelear contra ellos, o huir, o hacer algo-

—... Ryu dice la verdad — _pero, en su lugar, se rindió_ —. Unos tipos me han estado molestando por un tiempo.

—¿¡Es más de uno!? —Se mordió la lengua, recordando que Ryu solo sabía lo del incidente con Yachi. _Bueno, ya que estoy siendo tan penoso, mejor terminar de hacerlo por completo._

—Son dos, ambos del equipo de basket —la atmósfera dentro del gimnasio estaba cada vez más oscura. Cada vez más fría. Yuu no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de atención, no en la que él era alguna clase de víctima contando su historia de mierda—. Uno de ellos es el que estaba acosando a Yacchan.

Sus pies encontraron suelo nuevamente, pero él no quería mirar al frente. El suelo era un viejo conocido, pasaba la mitad del tiempo dándose de bruces contra él e impulsándose para saltar de nuevo. El suelo era una constante que no defraudaba al líbero. Estaba allí cuando tenía que deslizarse y jugársela toda por un punto.

Estaba allí también cuando lo empujaban y se reían. Solo el suelo, el suelo, el frío y nada más.

Cerró los ojos. Quería irse. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir manteniendo la compostura y definitivamente no quería que lo vieran cuando se autodestruyera y se volviera a construir.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿O a Take-chan? —La pregunta de Asahi -santo inocente Asahi, lo alcanzó. Abrió los ojos de pronto, sintiendo cómo la rabia se le acumulaba en el pecho otra vez. Y el as estaba allí, arrodillado justo frente a él, y Yuu se preguntó si se dejaría golpear si así se lo pidiera, porque la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia— Nishinoya, nadie pensará menos de ti, te habríamos entendido.

Hay días donde está convencido de que Asahi es un santo y es demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

Hoy siente ganas de que explote junto con su temperamento, _eso le haría muy feliz._

Yuu quería odiarlo. Golpearlo, gritarle, quemarlo también. Porque Asahi era fuerte, e intimidante y seguramente nadie nunca había tenido la santas pelotas de meterse con él y cómo coño tenía las agallas -el santo coraje de acercarse y decirle _que lo entendía._

 _Hoy siente ganas de ser Asahi, solo por la satisfacción de ver el mundo por encima y no preocuparse por si es pisado._

—Estás de coña ¿verdad? ¿A quién puñetas le voy a contar que el vicepresidente de la clase y el futuro as del equipo de basket, me empujan por las escaleras? —preguntó entonces, con veneno en la voz, y podía ver cómo a Asahi se le escapaba el coraje con cada palabra que escupía. _Pues bien_ —. _A mi_ ¿Quién coño me va a creer una mierda, eh? _¡¿Quién?!_

—¿Por qué no habrían de creerte? — _¿Le estaban tomando el pelo?_ Le tenían que estar tomando el pelo, esa era la peor broma que había escuchado en diecisiete años. _Solo porque ustedes confíen en mi, no significa que allá fuera, todos lo hagan también, no sean ridículos._

—No es tan sencillo, Azumane-san, Sawamura-san.

Tenía la boca abierta, y había pensado esas palabras exactas -bueno, no exactas, sonaba más como "no es así de fácil" y en un tono mucho más agresivo y grosero. El caso es que no fue él quien dijo eso.

Todos voltearon a ver a Yamaguchi.

—¿Yamaguchi? —Fue el susurro general del equipo.

—Yacchan me dijo lo del incidente, y uh... —silencioso. Suave. Contra su voluntad, Yuu se sintió como que se calmaba al escuchar la explicación de Yamaguchi -quizás era su voz— Básicamente es la palabra de Nishinoya-san en contra la de los otros dos, y ellos tienen la ventaja.

— _Gracias_ —gruñó, agradeciendo a cada deidad que se le pasaba por la mente que había uno que entendía lo que ocurría, y que a diferencia de él, podía explicarlo sin perder la paciencia o tener ganas de golpearlos a todos.

—Son jugadores titulares en el segundo club más popular de la preparatoria, además de tener un mejor record académico y de comportamiento que Nishinoya-san - _si-sin ofender, senpai_ —siguió explicando, encogiéndose cada vez más al darse cuenta de la cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo. Aún así, continuó—. Si Nishinoya-san fuera a acusarlos, no le creerían, e incluso si lo hicieran, podrían escaparse con un castigo insignificante y, uh... eso sería peor para él...

Esa era la situación.

Él, el delincuente, contra ellos, los estudiantes modelo. Les tomó unos impresionantes 45 segundos en procesarlo todo y ver el predicamento.

No era de comprensión, o ego -bueno, quizás un poco su ego y orgullo estaban en la línea. No era tampoco falta de confianza.

Es que estaba solo en esta. Solo él, y el frío suelo.

Para cuando el equipo terminó de pasar el mal trago, Yuu ya estaba sentado en el suelo, sintiendo un tipo de cansancio diferente al que tenía cuando entrenaba. Delante de él, Asahi seguía arrodillado, mirando sus manos -como si tuviera miedo de mirar sus ojos, y seguir encontrando ira.

Entonces, un pensamiento intrusivo le invadió la cabeza, y lo dejó helado.

Yamaguchi _entendía._ Sus palabras no eran las de un espectador, eran las de alguien que como el, había estado en el frío y solitario suelo, a manos de alguien más grande y fuerte que él.

No quería saber cómo Yamaguchi lo sabía. De hecho, le daba algo de miedo preguntar. No era muy listo, pero algo en la forma en que se encogió y titubeó al hablar, en cómo volvió a su forma tímida de ser en un respiro, le decía bastante. Se preguntó también, cómo es que no notaba esa actitud cuando Tsukishima estaba cerca.

Se pregunto si alguien además de él lo había notado.

—Supongo que es suficiente por hoy —el entrenador habló finalmente, sonando exhausto, como si dijera yo no firmé para nada de esto. Yuu sintió un pinchazo de culpa, porque él era quien había prendido todo en fuego... simbólicamente—. No se atrevan a saltarse los estiramientos, y no olviden limpiar.

—Sí, señor —se escuchó la respuesta a media máquina en todo el gimnasio, estando todos más distraídos con sus propios pensamientos.

—El reposo de tres días sigue en pie, Nishinoya.

—Sí... —se mordió el labio, sintiendo vergüenza. Culpa. Pena. No había querido -está bien, eso era una mentira, sí que había querido destrozar todo, hacía unos momentos. Probablemente querría hacerlo de nuevo. Aún así, no se sentía bien— Lo siento.

—Ya olvídalo niño —respondió, como queriendo librarlo de la pena—. _Saldremos de esta._

* * *

Acabó usando tobilleras, y retando a Ryu a correr a pata coja por la preparatoria -hasta que Shimizu los encontró y los regañó exhaustivamente. Yuu sonrió por el resto de la mañana

Siguiendo su amenaza al pie de la letra, el entrenador hizo que el equipo se turnase para vigilarlo. Que no hiciera alguna salvajada, ni pusiera peso en su tobillo, ni mucho menos se escapara a practicar a otra parte. Chikara y Ryu se volvieron su fiel sombra. Intentó escurrirse una vez, pero en cuanto Suga le dio una mirada de advertencia, se detuvo. Desechó ese y futuros intentos.

Sonrió, porque era fuerte. El guardián que cuida del equipo, y ellos confiaban en él. Sonrió también porque él confiaba en el equipo, y en que ellos cuidarían de él si lo necesitaba.

Y era inexplicable, el sentimiento de sujetar a alguien antes que cayera.

Pero también había algo de satisfactorio, en caer sabiendo que alguien iba a atraparle.

* * *

—Nishinoya —el aludido, levantó la cara del escritorio. La campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo todavía sonaba en sus oídos, y había estado pensando en los sandwiches de pollo que tenía en el bolso esperando por él.

En la puerta del aula, estaba Asahi, en esa pose medio encorvada suya que adoptaba cuando estaba frente a mucha gente. Se rascaba la nuca. Yuu casi quería reírse, pero tenía más curiosidad en saber por qué Asahi lo estaba buscando -normalmente era él quien iba a sacarlo de su salón, incluso le conocían las pisadas antes de llegar. Le llamaban "el kouhai favorito de Azumane", y Yuu no estaba a punto de contradecirlos, porque _claro que era el favorito de Asahi_ -si no lo era, se sentiría traicionado.

— _¿Asahi-san?_

—Um... ¿Almuerzo? ¿En la terraza? —Yuu se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasó Asahi en acumular el coraje para pedirle eso.

—¡Claro que sí! —En su lugar, solo asintió y le siguió.

Hay algo en Asahi -algo que el líbero no puede ni siquiera comenzar a _explicar,_ que lo tiene siguiéndolo día y noche. Un sentimiento _diferente,_ de su necesidad de _ver arder el mundo_ , de causar un desorden tan majestuoso y repentino como el golpe de un _rayo_ seguido del retumbar de un _trueno._ Yuu es destructivo fuera de la cancha, pero quiere ver a Asahi sano y salvo _y sonriendo._ La deidad guardiana, es sobreprotector dentro del juego, pero quiere que el as destroce murallas a su paso, _y encienda a todos con su espíritu._

— _Hey_ —perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó que Asahi se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo, y chocó contra su amplia espalda. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué había ocurrido cuando...

—¿Sí? —El mismo cabrón que le había hecho torcerse el tobillo, apareció en su campo de visión— _A-A-Azumane-senpai..._

Hay algo en Asahi que simplemente lo tiene fascinado desde que lo conoció. Quizás es parte de su ambivalencia -el que le gustara tanto verlo cuando una valentía ajena se apoderaba de sus ojos, y de pronto se convirtiera en un guerrero histórico.

 _—Deja en paz a Nishinoya._

Quien lo conozca -que, para la angustia del nervioso as, es mucha gente, cree que Azumane Asahi es el mafioso local del Karasuno. Se rumorea que tiene más de veinte años, un gang y distribuye drogas. Solo los de su clase y el equipo conocen la verdad tras ese extraño rumor -y aún así, solo parece ir creciendo con cada día.

Yuu nunca lo había visto hacer uso de ese rumor a su favor -más tarde, preguntándole a Suga y Daichi, descubriría que era quizás producto de una de sus fugas de valentía espontánea. No era que le molestara.

—¿Eh?

—Me has escuchado, _deja en paz a Nishinoya._

Y Yuu no disfrutaba el ver cómo alguien -los grandes, los fuertes, usaban el miedo para dominar a otros, a los débiles. Le parecía antideportivo, dentro y fuera de un gimnasio.

 _Pero esa persona no es débil,_ pensó mientras caminaba junto a Asahi, riendo mientras veía cómo toda la valentía que había acumulado para hacer eso -eso, lo que sea que hubiera sido, se desvanecía en el aire y dejaba a un sonrojado y nervioso adolescente atrás. Riendo también, de cómo el caramierda que tan valiente fingía ser, se había quedado helado con el valentón del as. _Con Asahi, algo es diferente, tiene que serlo._

Quizás era porque había algo satisfactorio, en prenderle fuego al increíblemente dócil carácter de Azumane Asahi. En ver a alguien usualmente calmado y gentil, enfurecerse tanto. Así que se mantuvo cerca de esa flama -sabiendo bien, muy bien, que si caía, sería atrapado- mientras veía el mundo arder a su alrededor. A su lado, revoltoso como la brisa, luciendo una sonrisa más brillante que el sol.

* * *

 **Shenanigans**

 _Ep4. Nishinoya Yuu._

* * *

 **Tamarindo Amargo,** _la que ignora su propio horario de publicación,_ **responde a sus reviews:**

 **Fresas Agrias:** No puedo creerlo, apenas comentas mis historias y cuando lo haces, es medio review borrado KLAFKSJFLKASJFL

* * *

 _Yo quiero mucho a Noya, de vdd **-Tamarindo Amargo.**_


End file.
